The Wolf and The Star
by EmNutella
Summary: Sort of an AU! The Wolf and The Star, the Sun and The Moon. Friends since they were 11, one a Werewolf the other an Animagus. Together since Fifth year. 13 years apart, they meet again only to fight in front of love ones, can they work this out or is it the end? A Wolfstar fanfiction. Starts in POA, The rest in OTP. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1 - The Wolf and The Star

_The Wolf and The Star_

 **A/N:** **Yeah…. Sorry :P I really should finish my other fics but…. Yeah WOLFSTAR! Right let's get things straight, yes this is a Remus and Sirius paring and I'm hoping its fluffy enough that your heart warms up inside. Remember these guys have been best friends since 11! So probably at least at some point did the deed (laughs) and probably at Hogwarts (Guys keep your hands above the covers! I know it's hard not to JK!). Anyways here's the storyline… thingy? History? Something like that OUO enjoy! Ooo I just wrote peter! Yes, Peter is included, he was there friends remember! Yes the short version of the name is twats (TWATS) XD**

 _1971- Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Lily and Severus meet and make friends/enemies respectfully._

 _1975/1976- Remus had a bad night due to a blood moon and was left trying to grab smoke with his bare hands for his life, Sirius stayed by his side the whole week leading up to no sleep, Sirius is tried and scared shitless, Whispers "Y-you c-can't l-l-leave us Moo-ney, Remus you can't leave me, I-I-I Love you!" and kisses him waking him up and Remus saying "About time, I love you to, Star" both not knowing Peter, James and Lily (Severus was in the hospital due to an hex from the marauders) walked in and left frozen on the spot._

 _1979- Lily and James get Married, Remus and Sirius get engaged and move into a flat together_

 _Late 1979- Sirius and Remus get Married_

 _1980- Lily and James go in hiding and Lily gives birth to Harry, Remus Leaves Sirius after a fight of trust; Sirius believing Remus is the traitor._

 _1981-Voldemort attacks leading to the Death of Lily and James and Harry to live with the Dursleys, Sirius talks to Peter and gets framed._

 _1994 (third year!)- The beginning part of Fanfiction_

 _1995 (A week after Harry stays at Grimmauld Place)- The actual beginning of Fanfiction_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SB~RL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Harry, I didn't kill them! - "

"Then why did you say that?!"

"I good as, I told them to switch secret keepers"

"How can we trust him?" Hermione said

"Remus?"

"Sirius, shut up- "

Then all the sudden _BANG!_ Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing, directly at Lupin.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Snape, throwing the cloak aside, careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest. "Very useful, Potter, thank you..." Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph.

"You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did... lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus -" Lupin began, but Snape overrode him.

"I've told Albus again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout -"

"Severus, you're making a mistake," said Lupin urgently. "You haven't heard everything! I can explain - Sirius is not here to kill Harry -"

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," said Snape, his eyes now gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Albus takes this... He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin... a tame werewolf -"

"You fool," said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?" _BANG_! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move. With a roar of rage, Black started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes.

"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

Black stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred. Harry stood there, paralysed, not knowing what to do or whom to believe. He glanced around at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked just as confused as he did, still fighting to keep hold on the struggling Scabbers.

Hermione, however, took an uncertain step toward Snape and said, in a very breathless voice, "Professor Snape - it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w - would it?"

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat. "You, Potter, and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue."

"But if - if there was a mistake -"

"KEEP QUIET, YOU IDIOT GIRL!" Snape shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointed at Black's face. Hermione fell silent but her face told a different story. "Vengeance is very sweet," Snape breathed at Black. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you..."

"The jokes on you again, Severus," Black snarled. "As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle" - he jerked his head at Ron - "I'll come quietly..."

"Up to the castle?" said Snape silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black... pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay... I -" What little colour there was in Blacks face left it. "You -you've got to hear me out," he croaked. "The rat - look at the rat -" But there was a mad glint in Snape's eyes that Harry had never seen before. He seemed beyond reason.

"Come on, all of you," he said. He clicked his fingers, and the ends of the cords that bound Lupin flew to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the dementors will have a kiss for him too -"

Before he knew what he was doing, Harry had crossed the room in three strides and blocked the door. "Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already," snarled Snape. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin -"

"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year," Harry said. "I've been alone with him tons of times, having defence lessons against the dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?"

"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," hissed Snape. "Get out of the way, Potter."

"YOURE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN -"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like father, like son, Potter! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black - now get out of the way, or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!" Harry made up his mind in a split second. Before Snape could take even one step toward him, he had raised his wand.

" _Expelliarmus_!" he yelled. Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor. He had been knocked out. Harry looked around. Both Ron and Hermione were gobsmacked. Snape's wand soared in the air and landed on the bed next to Crookshanks.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Black, looking at Harry. "You should have left him to me..." Harry avoided his eyes. He wasn't sure, even now, that he'd done the right thing.

Lupin was struggling against his bonds. Black bent down quickly and untied him. Lupin straightened up, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into them.

"Sirius, you- " Remus started

"I'm sorry I accused you, I should've know better that you wouldn't never have the heart to do such things"

"Children"

"Guh, screw them- "

"yeah I would be creeped out- "

"shut up"

"What is going on aren't we meant to be going up now?" Hermione said

"Remus, later- "

"No, now or never"

"Harry- "

"STAR!"

"WOLF"

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" Harry screamed

"SIRIUS JUST BLOODY KISS ME ALREADY! YOUR FUCKING MARRIED TO ME!"

"Over kill"

Three _plunks!_ Were heard signalling Harry, Ron and Hermione fainting

"Now you've done it- "

"What the actual fuck?" Harry said awakening; shaking Ron and Hermione awake as well

"Sorry" Sirius said

"Sorry? So you mean to tell me I have two godfathers and they're gay? And married?" He said

"Well, were married" Remus said locking eyes with Sirius then looked downwards

"Harry…" Sirius said

"I'm fine with it" Harry said

"Me too!" Hermione said

"Me third!" Ron said

"That's interesting, I thought they'll run" Sirius said leading to Remus to laugh

"Come on let's go" Harry said rolling his eyes

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _2 Years Later_

Sirius walked into the drawing room; finding Remus reading a book.

"I want to win back custody of Harry, Remus" Sirius said sitting down next to him

"Sirius, have you forgotten you're on the run- "Remus sighed turning a page

"I won't be soon" He said with an evil grin

"What did you do?"

"I found Peter, lurking around"

"You found peter- WAIT YOU _FOUND_ PETER?!"

"Strange how a dog could find a rat"

" _How_ did you find him"

"I went out- "

"YOU _WENT_ OUT?"

"Yes, you can't keep someone lock up"

"You are officially and idiot"

"Since when I wasn't?

"What is all this yelling?" Molly (Mrs Weasley (Sirius and Remus call her Molly)) said walking into the room

"Sirius found Peter" Remus said simply

"WHAT?!" She yelled

"What going on here?" Arthur (Mr Weasley (same again here)) said with a look of concern

"SIRIUS FOUND PETER HE'S GOING TO BE FREE- Wait where is he?" Molly said

"Locked up" Sirius said

"Locked up?" They all questioned

" _Accio cage"_ He said lazily "Hello Peter find day isn't it? I hope your enjoying your… _freedom_ "

"SQEAK!" Peter said (He's a rat)

"Oh come on let's head to the ministry" Sirius excitedly said

"Sirius?" Harry asked coming to check out all of the commotion

"HARRY! I COUGHT PETER!" Sirius screeched

"That's means… YOUR FREE?!" He asked

"Soon, I'm going now- "Sirius said

"Hermione, Ron and I should come also, we have proof!" Harry said

"And me." Remus said standing up, his book forgotten

"Support party!" Sirius said

"Let's go!" Harry said grabbing Sirius's and Remus's arms

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **A/N:** Ooo! My longest chapter ever! Well I hope you guys enjoy!

Love ya guys 3


	2. Hiatus

The Wolf and The Star

 **A/N:** I'm sorry to tell for those who follow this story that this story is on hiatus until I can catch up on my other stories. I'M REALLY SORRY!


End file.
